Five By Five
by woodnotes
Summary: What happens when the Torchwood team suddenly finds Cardiff infested by vampires and they have to trust a certain brunette slayer to save the day? AU, past BtVS season 7, during Torchwood series 1.


**Disclaimer: **I own neither Torchwood nor Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any of the characters. This story was written purely for fun.

**A/N: **What happens when the Torchwood teams suddenly finds Cardiff infested by vampires and meet a certain brown-haired slayer? Will they believe her story and can she help them overcome the threat? Past Buffy season 7, happens sometimes during Torchwood season 1. Faith/Jack centric, AU. Also, I'll be spicing up the story with Faith quotes from Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes. She was always one of my favourite characters.

___________________________________

**FIVE BY FIVE**

**Chapter 1 - Have A Little Faith**

___________________________________

_"Son of a bitch. It's my lucky day." ~ Faith_  
___________________________________

Man, Faith hated Great Britain. The rain, the grey clouds, the fog and the overly polite people. Not her kind of gig, exactly. She missed California, with the beaches and the sunshine and the awesome burgers. After Sunnydale had collapsed in on itself, Faith hadn't exactly had an easy time finding her place. Now, with thousands of slayers in the world, she and Buffy weren't alone anymore. And adjusting hadn't been easy. In the beginning, she had helped the others and the new council to round up the newbies, but that scene got old fast. She and Robin had worked for a while, but eventually they split up. Faith was never really the girl to be tied down, especially not with men. She preferred to have sex with them and then leave, that was more of her style. No ties, no problems and sweet, sweet freedom. Now, three years later, she was in Cardiff. In freakin' Wales of Great Britain. But hey, at least she was still hot, young and had superpowers. That wasn't so bad actually. Kinda took the edge off of it a bit.

Faith hadn't been able to stay in the U.S. though, as she still was a wanted fugitive. Instead, she escaped to Europe and spent her days on the road, travelling and busting vampires and the occasional demon. She kept in touch with Buffy every once in a while, and Faith knew Buffy was staying in Rome, Italy. But, given their history, they weren't exactly bffs even though they got along these days. Hence, Faith tried leaving Buffy alone as much as she could.

This day was no different from the others in Great Britain. It was a boring, Tuesday morning. The raining had stopped, for once, and Faith was grateful for that, even though it was still foggy and wet and moist and yucky all over. The clouds were starting to clear up it seemed, but the sky was still grey. Faith sighed. She would have given anything for some action at the moment. It had been a while since she had dusted a vamp. There didn't seem to be many vampires in Wales, or they were hiding. Faith knew the sons of bitches were always around, so she was rooting for the later alternative.

The 24-year-old now walked down one of the bigger streets in Cardiff, on her way to get breakfast. She hadn't even bothered checking out the name of the street, what did it matter anyway? Faith was probably going to leave soon anyways, no point in filling her head up with such useless information. She was staying at some crappy motel like she usually did, and the food there was equally crappy. Hence the having to go elsewhere for breakfast. She tensed as she saw two cops in yellow wests standing by a copcar on the sidewalk. Cops weren't exactly her favourite people, especially not after her time in prison and the ones that had beat her up outside the Bronze that one night that seemed so many years ago.

She tried walking past them as fast as possible, eager to get out of there, without gaining their attention. But she flinched as she heard them talking.

"Yeah, the body was found in that old warehouse near Alice Street. Just two puncture wounds on the neck, body completely drained of blood."

"Must be some psychopath to do such a thing", the other one replied.

"I heard Torchwood took over the case."

"Just typical that is, innit? Those bastards."

"_What the hell is Torchwood?"_, Faith thought. But she didn't care. This was turning out to be a better day. What the cops had been talking about definitely sounded like vamps, and definitely her kind of case. "_Son of a bitch. Must be my lucky day, this one."_ Faith decided to skip breakfast. She _was_ checking out that warehouse.

___________________________________

_"I guess we could go somewhere and talk, but I'm not much of a talker. I'm more of a doer." ~ Faith_

___________________________________

"So, Owen, talk to me." The voice of Captain Jack Harkness broken through the silence in the old warehouse where the Torchwood team was investigating the latest weird case in Cardiff. They were still trying to determinate whether the death of the young woman now lying on the floor was caused by aliens or just a psychotic human.

Doctor Owen Harper was bending over the corpse. She had been a beautiful woman when alive. She had long, red hair and breathtaking green eyes, and was probably in her mid-twenties. He looked back up at his co-workers Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper and of course, Jack. They all seemed to be waiting for what he had to say. Toshiko Sato had stayed back at the hub. The truth was that Owen was baffled. He had never seen anything like this before. The woman had been completely drained of blood, but the only visible scratch she had on her body was the two puncture wounds on her neck. It could be the work of an alien or a human. Hadn't he known better he would have probably said vampires. But there was no such thing as vampires, unless it was some weirdo Dracula wannabe human that had done this. He took off his plastic gloves. Bloody hell.

"She's been completely drained of blood, seems to me through these wounds on her neck. I can't tell if it's just some crazy person or an alien, so we'll have to take her back to the hub, I'll run more tests there."

Jack was feeling a bit fidget-y. This case was strange, even measured by his standards. He had never heard of anything that would do something like this. Maybe they were dealing with some new alien species that he hadn't heard of before? Either way, he had a bad feeling about the whole ordeal. He sighed and looked around the warehouse. Suddenly he caught a movement behind on of the supporting columns. He took a few steps closer, and noticed a woman standing behind it. She was a sight for the eye, he had to admit that. Her long, wavy hair was a shade of dark brown with nuances of bronze and blond highlights. Her soft, heart-shaped face was beautiful with high cheekbones and nice skin. The most striking feature about her though was her eyes, big and almond-shaped, a shade of dark brown that was almost black, and surrounded by thick, black eyelashes. She was tall, maybe around 170-175 centimeters, and seemed to have curves in all the right places, accentuated with her black leather jacket and tight jeans.

Jack realized the woman had probably heard everything they had said. She looked straight into his eyes, and when she saw he had noticed her she flinched.

"Hey, you there!", Jack yelled but it was too late, the woman took off running. "Damn it!", Jack managed to get out before he started running after her. His team had also noticed the woman now, and he could hear they were right behind him, also running to catch her. She had to be Retconed. Or maybe she had something to do with the death? What had she been doing at the warehouse?

Jack followed her as she rounded the warehouse corner. She was fast, he had to admit. And she didn't even look like she was exhausted. Jack was already starting to get tired, but he had to pick up his pace. He got closer and closer to the woman and she was almost within reach.

"Wait, I just want to talk to you!", he shouted in an attempt to get the woman to stop willingly.

He heard her chuckle. "Fat chance, cowboy!", she shouted back. He recognized her American accent. So she wasn't local, apparently.

He got even closer and reached out his hand, and it brushed against her leather jacket. He grunted a bit and tried again. This time he succeeded and got hold of her jacket. He pulled and she stumbled backwards slightly, both of them stopping. Jack pressed her against the wall.

"Gotcha", he said.

"I don't think so", she smirked and before Jack knew it, she had kicked him in his knee, causing him to stumble backwards. She threw a punch, a good right hook and Jack grabbed his jaw in pain. Apparently she was a good fighter. And pretty damn hot too. He tried grabbing her hands to stop her from punching him again, but she was faster and she tackled him. Suddenly Jack found himself lying with his back against the ground, with the woman's foot on his chest. When he tried getting up, she just pressed her foot down.

"Stay!", she commanded, and he noticed her voice had a flirty tone to it.

He smiled. "I just might", he flirted back. They looked at each other for a moment, but were soon interrupted by Owen's voice.

"Alright, step away from Jack!"

Jack and the woman both looked at Owen who was pointing his gun at her. Gwen and Owen soon joined him, panting after the run.

The woman took her foot down from Jack's chest and took a step back. She smirked at Owen. "Sure, Grumpy."

Jack got up from the ground and brushed the dirt off his clothes before he stepped back, and made his way towards his team. He was impressed by this woman, the way she spoke and moved. Especially the way she had spoken to Owen. It was almost a turn on. He took a closer look at her, she was even prettier up-close. Was she human or something else? She had been freakishly strong and Jack was intrigued. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness. Nice to meet you."

"Captain of what exactly?", she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You have a canoe stacked away somewhere or something?"

Jack laughed, he couldn't help it. She was funny. "Or something. And you are?"

"Not interested."

"We just want to talk to you, ask a couple of questions. Why don't you come with us nice and quiet, okay? I promise you'll be fine."

"I guess we could go somewhere and talk, but I'm not much of a talker", she retorted right before jumping Owen and kicking the gun out of his hand. She elbowed Owen's face and he yelled as she started to run away from them again.

"Ouch!"

She didn't get far before she suddenly stopped and fell down to the ground, unconscious. Ianto had fired a sleeping dart that had hit her in the thigh.

"Let's take her back to the hub too", Jack said and walked up to her. He studied her figure a bit before he picked her up into his arms. She wasn't heavy at all. "She should be out a couple of hours."

___________________________________

**A/N: **Reviews kick ass. :) I'm currently also working on a Supernatural/BtVS crossover called "Wish Me Monsters", so feel free to check that one out too. It's a sequel to my first story "How To Save A Life", so if you're interested, check out my profile. :)


End file.
